Hard Love
by Chi Yuki-A.R.M
Summary: Love is never as simple, and Kakashi and Minato are about to learn it the hard way. Would lies, a pregnancy, and Kushina keep these two apart. Over Ren's dead body!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes- I don't own Naruto, but i WISH!**

**Wronging- I have bad grammer and spelling, Sorry!**

The night was cold and dark, the November frost was coming closer as the month closed. These days every one was wearing sweaters, hats, gloves and scarves. Even Kakashi had on a thick gray sweater and a scarf around his neck, his mask was on like always, and nothing covered his wild silver hair.

He was standing out side of the mission center; he had just signed up for an S class mission and was leaving tomorrow afternoon.

The cool air was hitting his covered cheeks turning them cold from the wind. His hands were shoved in his pockets; his body was leaning against the building, it looked as if he was waiting for someone and maybe he was, but not any more.

Standing straight up, he started for home. His eyes were hard and bitter looking and those who were out side could tell that the young Hatake was angry, making them walk for away from him as possible. Sighing when he saw people walk away from him he decided that maybe he should have just ask if he could leave tonight. _'Tonight, I should have signed up for a mission tonight, but no I listened to that dumb ass and now I have to wait until tomorrow.' _He angrily thought but before he could continue someone yelled his name. Turning around he met soft brown plum eyes.

The eyes belong to Ren his teammate, her cheeks were flashed and her breath hard. She was wearing a jacket, mittens, and a hat which were the color purple. She was bending down her hands on her knees. Looking up at him she gave him a grin that made his cheeks flash.

"So I saw you signed up for a mission and S rank too," She said. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Kakashi looked at Ren, her face looked panic and her voice held concern as she looked at him. His eyes soften for the girl he thought about as a sister, she who was once in love with him but now her heart belongs to a boy who was long dead. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Ren you know me, if I don't have a mission soon I'll go nuts." His eye curved into a smile.

"Does he know?" She asked. He gave no response, but she knew that the person they were talking about knew. "Does he know that it's S class?"

This time Kakashi shook his head no, Ren sighed. She knew that once he finds out her 'brother' was going to die a slow and painful death. Sighing again she walked him home. No one said a word as they walked down the streets.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked once the got to his house.

Ren shook her head and said that she should get home; Kakashi nodded his head and watched her leave.

Walking to the door he took out a silver key and placed it in the key hole opening it and stepping in. His house was cold and lonely but it didn't bother Kakashi. Closing the door he went to turn the heat on for the first time that day.

He walked to his room, taking off his scarf and sweater, laying them down on a chair that stood next to him bed. Pulling off the black long sleeve shirt he wore, Kakashi throw it in the hamper along with his pants and walked to his closet for some clothes to sleep in. Grabbing a pair of gray sweat pants and white T-shirt, he put them on and went to bed.

The covers were cold against his skin, ever so gently he grabbed the bottom of his mask and took it off before his eyes closed and sleep took over.

Sometime around one in the morning, someone slipped into Kakashi's room through the window. Closing it the person walked to the bed where the young teen slept, to find him curled up by himself, the look of peace was on his face and the scar over his left eye twitched.

Moving closer, the person took off their shoes and laid next to Kakashi, going under the covers to hold the boy to them. Kakashi moved ever so slightly, and opened his eyes to stare deep into blue ones. In a flash, anger took over the boy's mismatch eyes and pulled away from the person that was holding him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed at the person.

"Why I can't be here? If I remember Kakashi you never complain before." The person's voice was strong and manly, it gave Kakashi goose bumps as the man said his name.

A blush covered his cheeks but the anger was still in his eyes, "That doesn't mean anything sensei and if I remember correctly you have your own house."

Minato looked up at the angry Kakashi, his eyes were narrowed, and his hair even a more mess, his cheeks pink and his face was shown to him. The boy looked sexy and the Yondaime was not afraid to say so and that is what he said.

"You look very sexy Kaka-kun," he said to the blushing boy.

The teen backed up a little when the man got up and moved closer to him. Kakashi wanted to leave but the man's eyes held him and the soft breath of his ticked the young teen's cheeks.

"You look too cute when you blush and get angry like that." Bending down he gently gave the boy a kiss.

Kakashi's back stiffen as a mouth gently nibbled on his lower lip; arms soon pulled his stiff body to his teacher's. His blushes deepen when Minato's teeth pulled at the lip and then he couldn't help but give a moan.

Minato grinned; his right hand was running down the teen's back tensing him. The same hand slowly came to his butt and the Yondaime couldn't help but squeeze it and pushing the boy's pelvis into his. Kakashi gave a squeal at the feeling of his teacher's manhood being rubbed into his growing one.

Pulling back he pushed down into Minato's rewarding him with a groan filled with pleasure. Grabbing blonde hair Kakashi pulled his teacher into a heated, passionate kiss. Grabbing the waist band on the sweats the boy was wearing the Yondaime pulled them down, taking them off and leaving him in only boxers for soon his shirt followed and landed on the floor.

Pulling away to catch his breath, Kakashi started to take Minato's clothes off leaving him in only his boxer. Pushing him down that man got on top of the boy and gave him a kiss. Moving his head to the side the student deepen the kiss but he wanted more, he wanted to be greedy tonight so he opened his mouth.

Minato felt Kakashi open his mouth but didn't give the boy anytime to react as he shoved his tongue deep into the warm mouth, savoring the taste of the boy under him. His tongue met his student's, who pushed back on his. Groaning, Minato decide HE was going to be the greedy one tonight and pushed down Kakashi's boxers along with his and enter the boy.

Pulling away, he lending his head back and gave a shaky moan as he felt his teacher in him. Pulling back Minato pushed back into Kakashi's tight ass. Closing his eyes the teen pushed down on him enjoying the softness in it, but it wasn't enough.

"Faster please sensei," He begged and Minato complied.

Pulling out the Yondaime pushed back fast and hard with Kakashi following his movements. The sound of the skin hitting together rang into the room. Kakashi grabbed the chair, squeezing it with so much force it looked as if he might break it; Minato had his hands curled into the sheets. The thrusts he made sent Kakashi over board making him come. Minato looked down at his lover, gently kissed the swollen lips and the couple drifted to sleep.

The sound of the fallen acorns hitting the roof woke Kakashi from his sleep, opening his eyes he stared deep into the eyes of his sensei that lay next to him. Minato's fingers were running in his silver hair and a soft look was in his deep blue eyes. He sighed and snuggled up to the older man, placing soft kisses on his tan neck.

Minato gave a giggle when the silver haired male nipped at a sensitive spot on his neck and pulled Kakashi closer to him, enjoying the feeling of bare skin against each other. The young boy was happy being in the arms of his sensei, his best-friend, and his lover. But it soon went away as a ring came from his bedroom phone.

Kakashi didn't want to get out of the arms of his love, but he just pulled away slightly, only to jump back into them. Minato chuckled and pulled the small boy to him. Kakashi looked up and press the ON button.

"Hello?" He said into the phone holding it up to his ear.

"Kakashi?" asked the person on the other line.

The person on the phone was a woman, her voice was soft and kind, but it made the boy's smile go away and the look of hatred came into his eyes. Minato gave Kakashi a confuse look at the sudden change of mood. But before he could ask, the young teen shoved the phone into his hand got out of the bed, and walked to the bathroom.

Sighing because of his lover, he put the phone next to his ear, "Hello?"

"Minato, is that you?" the voice said.

Minato knew who it was as soon as the person said his name; it belonged to Kushina Uzumaki, his fiancée. He sighed again when the bathroom door opened to find Kakashi in a pair of pants and the look on annoyance on his face.

"Minato!" yelled Kushina over the phone and into the ears of Minato.

Flinching he moved the phone a bit away, "You need someth…" "I'M PREGNANT!"

The Yondaime almost dropped the phone, but what scared him more was the sound of glass braking. Looking up he saw a wide eye Kakashi, who had blood running down his hand when he crushed a cup of orange just in his hand.

Minato flinched again.

"Minato it worked and we're going to be parents!" Kushina said with excitement in her voice.

Kakashi looked at his hand and ran out of the room and house in nothing but a pair of pants. _'Shit!'_ Minato cursed in his head. "Kushina that's really great news but right now I have to go." He said hang up the phone to follow Kakashi, not bothering to let his fiancée say anything.

People stared at him as he ran through the streets; maybe it was because he was shirtless and had no mask covering his pale, every pale face or that he must be insane because it was freezing and he was shirtless. No one really knew.

Gasps and looks of shock covered the faces of the villagers and ninjas. But he didn't care he need to get far away from his house and very far away for 'him'.

As he walked, more like run, his chest hurt with pain for the betrayal he felt when he heard what bitch yelled that she was pregnant. That means Minato slept with her and didn't even tell Kakashi. He growled to himself and picked up his pace, sprinting to the training grounds. As he neared it anger filled his body and all he could do was punch everything that stood in his way.

Not far from were he was taking his anger out, was Ren. She was sitting by a grave talking to no one but at the same time to someone that she cared about. She had her legs pulled up to her chest as she talked to Obito Uchiha.

"And then Kakashi was pushed in the lake by Minato sensei, he looked like a wet cat." She smiled. "After that he wouldn't talk to sensei and me for a week."

Laughter left her lips at the memory, but it was soon gone when the sound of the chidori rang into her ears.

"Obito, I'll be back," and with that she left to find her friend.

Ren had a feeling that something bad happened for Kakashi only used the chidori in battle and if he was extremely anger. _'Something must have happened, and it must have been about sensei,' _she thought and picked up her pace.

When she got to the sound she saw a half naked Kakashi, he was sweaty, had blood running down his right arm, and dirt on his face and upper body with some on his pants. _'Shit, I swear sensei can be a real dumb ass sometimes.' _Ren cursed in her head.

"Kakashi?" she asked not sure if she should be here.

Kakashi's body stiffen as he heard his name, turning around he saw Ren. Her face looked anger, shocked and something else to it. The feeling of pain in his chest deepens when he saw his teammate and memories of how Minato and he started to date came into his head. Tears slowly started going down his face in a rush.

Ren watched as her best friend cried, opening her arms she silently told him to come. Kakashi ran into her arms not even thinking about how he would get her dirty. He wove his arms around her waist pulling Ren to his body. Bending down slowly he rubbed his face into her brown hair, wetting her shoulder with tears of heart brake.

Sighing she wrapped her arms around his thin waist holding him as he cried, but his weight was too much as he lean against her small fame. She fell to the floor. Kakashi pulled her closer as they fell and almost got torn away from each other. Ren could feel her own tears coming but she pushed them back for today it was Kakashi's turn to cry.

"Kakashi?" whispered the soft voice that the two teens didn't want to hear.

Flinching he tighten his grip on his friend not bother to turn around. Ren looked at her teacher with narrow and angry eyes, and also tighten her grip on the boy that she was conferring. Minato flinched as his student gave him a look that could kill.

"Ren, Kakashi I'm sorry. Plea…." "NO!" Ren yelled.

The Yondaime backed away; he has never heard his female student yell before. _'I must have screwed up, BIG!'_ he thought.

"Sensei leave, neither Kakashi nor I are in the mood to see you right now! You have really screwed up." She said while she ran her fingers through soft silver hair that belong to her friend.

Minato's blue eyes were cast down at what his student say. Yes he did mess up and he could do nothing to change what had happened. Kushina was pregnant and nothing Minato could do would change it. She was going to have _his _child and he knew that Kakashi hated her with a passion.

Glance through blonde hair, he looked at his female student and lover. They were holding on to each other. Kakashi was crying with ongoing tears, flinched. He flinched because he knew that the reason Kakashi was crying was because of him. He did this.

Ren ran a hand through the wild and soft hair as she whispered words of conferred to her friend and gave a hard glare towards Minato's way.

"Leave sensei," Ren whispered, clenching Kakashi even harder. Minato gave them a last look before leaving.

**MY NOTES!**

**Sorry about the spelling and grammer, but i did wrong you. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Chi**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Rin looked over at Kakashi, who sat on _her _bed while looking out the window. The silver haired teen didn't want to go back home. Rin was confused at first but when she went to get him some clothes, she soon found out. For stains covered the once clean sheets.

Blushing, the young girl ran out of there, before dirty thoughts clamed her mind.

Kakashi had taken a shower and changed, making sure to scrub every ounce of Minato off his body. Kakashi pulled his legs up to his chest and stared out into the day.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

The day was warm, it seemed that the last few days had been unusually warm instead of it cold November air. During the past week, Rin and Minato had avoided each other like the plague. If they were in the same room, nether looked each other in the eye or spoke to one another.

After that long morning, Kakashi had left to his mission and was do back today, so it was only normal for Rin to be waiting for her 'brother'. Standing by the gates, Rin brushed down the yellow summer dress, that she had a strong urge to wear that morning.

Brushing back brown hair, Rin covered her eyes and tried to see as far as she could, but the bright light of the sun blocked her vision. Cursing, Rin squinted her eyes and tried again, but it was a failer. Sighing, the young kunichi closed her eyes, turned around, and leaned back and…

"What are you doing?" Someone asked from behind her.

Turning around Rin was met with one black onyx eye and the other covered. Squealing, she jumped into the waiting arms and snuggled as close as possible to the young man.

"Kakashi!" the young kunichi pulled the said boy into a happy and bear crushing hug.

A couple not far from them smiled. A group of women giggled and pointed at the pair. Rin turned a bright red and Kakashi acted as if he didn't even notice.

It was always like this, everyone who didn't know them, which happens to be almost everyone, thought they were together. It made Rin blush and Kakashi just ignored it all together. A couple of times at the hospital, when Kakashi was picking Rin up after work or for her break or when he was just plain dropping her off, a couple of nurses or usually a old woman would comment about her lovely 'boyfriend'.

Ren would blush and try to tell them that Kakashi was nothing but a brother to her, the nurses or women would just give a all knowing grin and would say something a long the lines of 'Don't worry your secret is safe with me' 'Yeah whatever you say Rin' or 'Is he great in bed.'

Grabbing the gloved hand next to her, Rin gave it a tight squeeze and pulled him closer to him. So maybe they acted as if they were together and seemed couple material but she only loved him as a brother.

Looking up, Rin couldn't help but flinched. Kakashi was still in pain, his heart was aching and there was nothing that she could do for him. Sighing she turned away and looked straight head.

Kakashi gave a small smile as he looked at Rin from the corner of his eye. She was trying so hard to help him. To bad she couldn't heal his broken heart. Sighing, the son of the White Fang, shoved his free hand into his pocket and continued forward.

"You hunger Rin?" Kakashi asked his friend.

Rin looked and gave a happy grin, while pulling her teammate towards Ichiraku.

Sitting down the young pair ordered and waited patiently for their meals.

"So how was your mission? You don't seem tired?" Rin questioned Kakashi.

"It was ok, nothing too bad, and it was quite easy really, it kept my mind away from _things_." Kakashi answered the girl beside him, not once meeting her plum eyes.

She didn't need to know what those _things _were, because she already knew what they were about or **who **they were about. Nodding her head, the teammates stayed as quiet as possible. That was until they hear a voice that made Kakashi's eyes swell in unwanted tears, heart clench in pain, and made his sanity weaken.

Rin slowly turned around and saw a pretty couple. A woman in her early twenties, with long red hair and blue eyes, had her arms wrapped around her sensei, who smiled warmly at the female. Biting her lip, Rin looked at the boy next to her. But doing so only made her worry deepen.

Kakashi was pale white, paler then his usual skin color, his black eye was wide and tears were running down BOTH eyes, his fist were clenched together, and if Rin was being truthful with herself, she would have even said that at that very moment she saw first hand the soul of Kakashi Hatake wither right then and there.

"Hey Kakashi, kid you alright?" the man that ran the ramen shop asked. His voice heavy with concern. But if only he had kept his mouth shut.

Minato turned around at the sound of Kakashi's name. There he sat, at Ichiraku. The boy that Minato loved with all his heart. Rin was beside him, biting her already bruised lip.

Kushina turned around when she saw her fiancé turn. Smiling, she waved a hand at the pair and ran towards them with Minato hot on her heals.

"Kakashi! Rin!" she called.

Rin turned around and gave a weak and worried smile, while not looked at neither of them.

"What are you two doing here?" Kushina asked, looking en-between the two.

"Kakashi just got off of a mission and we decide to have lunch together since it was such a beautiful day," Rin answered for Kakashi and herself in a very weak voice.

The ramen man, Kushina, and Minato looked at the pair worry washed over their eyes.

"Are you two alright," the man asked while pointing a wooden spoon at the teens.

Then Kakashi whispered something that only Rin heard. A deep blush covered her cheeks. _'How did he…? Wait this is Kakashi I'm taking about here. He probably took on look at me and figured it our.' _Rin thought to herself.

"What?" the trio asked.

"Ren's pregnant," Kakashi said a little louder.

Minato looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. His female student was pregnant?! If only he really knew. Kushina was surprise, but thought nothing of it; she was just worried about Rin. Now if only they knew who the father was. The Ramen man looked at Rin an eyebrow eyes, but he stayed quiet. Now if the three of them that, that wasn't even the most surprising thing ever.

"Rin you're pregnant!" Minato screamed, grabbing onto her shoulders. "Who's the father I'll castrate him!" He growled.

The young teen turned away and murmured something under her breath.

"What?!" The same trio asked again.

"It's Kakashi's ok!" she screamed. Time stopped. "The father is Kakashi."

**MY NOTES:**

**I'm sorry sorry about Rin, I thought her name was spelled Ren. I just found out! And sorry about not undating it!**

**Chi**


End file.
